Slendar
Sonicspine31 (Full Name: Sonictor Spineral "31" III) is an non-member Penguin, His old account was Sonicspine30 which he lost his Old Penguin's password in Beginning of June so he created a new one which is called Sonicspine31 and He is mostly can be seen in Yukon or Half Pipe. He has about 2000 coins and doesn't buy much because he's an Non-member. Background * Old account joined in November/December 2007 * Old account leaved in February 2008 and came back on late April * Created a new account in beginning of June 2008 Involvement * Collects new pin everytime in 2 weeks * Always reads the Penguin Times when it's Thursday Trivia * Often called as Sonic by any generic penguin * Tom Yellow is his friend * He's not scared of Darktan. Quotes In CP: I like pie! Zzzzzz... (When he is about to sleep) Go Red! Piece of cake. (Having a victory in Card Jitsu) *''Sonicspine sees Mabel behind her in a forest'' Sonicspine: Hehehe... Time to prank! *Throws water balloon at Mabel* Mabel: *Gets hit by the Water Balloon* OOF! Who in the world did that!? *Mabel turns around and sees Sonicspine* You doofus! Why did you did that while i didn't do anything to you!? Sonicspine: Because everyone likes to prank you and i decided to do it. Mabel: Get outta here! You insolent penguin frea- *Mabel gets hit with Sonicspine's paddleball* OWEE! Grrrr... That's it! I'm warning y- *Sonicspine releases a jet of water from a fire hose at Mabel* Oooock! OK OK! I Give up. *Mabel spins her head while making herself dry* Sonicspine: Want a joke? Mabel: Whatever. Phreak! Sonicspine: What's purple and wear nerd's glasses? YOU! *Sonicspine laughs* Mabel: *Her face turns red and then she shouts* THAT'S IT!! I'M OUTTA HERE!! *Mabel walks away* What an insolent and foolish that penguin is. Back when he was in Snowville: *''Meeting the Mayor'' Sonicspine: Hello, Mayor (When he visits his house) The Mayor: Hello there, Little kid. How was your day? Sonicspine: It's great. I had lots of fun here, Especially playing the Volleyball and Hockey. I had played them for like 3 hours. The Mayor: That's great. I had been an champion of Hockey for 12 years. Sonicspine: Whoa. You're sure an pro. *The Mayor nods* See ya *Sonicspine exits the Mayor's igloo* The Mayor: Come again. *''Meeting the 4 Campers'' Sonicspine: Sup dudes (When he met the 4 campers of Snowville) Norm: *Talking to Billy* I told you a guest would've come here Chuck: *Talking to Sonicspine* Welcome aboard, Wanna be a member of this group? Sonicspine: *Shrugs* What do you guys do anyway? Marty: We are the campers Sonicspine: Shouldn't you guys be at your igloo? Chuck: Our parents are gone so we can't go to our igloos. Sonicspine: Then why don't 4 of you guys live in 1gloo? Norm: Because the igloos are cold for us Sonicspine: Erm... You guys are penguins, You can handle the cold Billy: We are born with warmer blood than the others. Sonicspine: Um.. Ok. *Sonicspine scoots away* This is fun! (Playing hockey) *''Being late going to the school'' Sonicspine: *Running through the School* Uh oh. I'm late! *Gets inside the school and goes to the class room* Phew! That was close The Teacher: Your late! Sonicspine: I know. By the Way what's new? The Teacher: Today's activity is ... Math. Some of the students: Awww... The Teacher: Let's start. What's 112 + 347? Student 1: Ummm... 451? The Teacher: Wrong. Student 2: 469? The Teacher: Also wrong. Student 3: 460. There The Teacher: So close. Student 3: Aww man. The Teacher: How about you, Red one? Sonicspine: *Thinking* Hmmm... AHA! 459 The Teacher: That is correct. By the Way you used Calculator here, Right? Sonicspine: No. I have never brought one here The Teacher: Umm... Ok. What's 8 Times 215? Student 5: *Shocked* Oh my go- *Faints* Student 2: 1680? The Teacher: Wrong again. Student 4: 1770? The Teacher: Yet again, Wrong. Sonicspine: Ooh, ooh. I got it, I got it! The Teacher: What is it? Sonicspine: It's 1720! The Teacher: Correct again! Student 1: *Whispering to Student 6, who is next to the Student 1* He is sure one smart guy. Student 6: Uh huh. The Teacher: 12 times 147? Student 8: *Sleeps* Zzzzz.. Student 1: 1674? The Teacher: Nope. Student 3: 1783? The Teacher: Incorrect. Student 7 (The Binary saying one) 1010101010101010. The Teacher: Wrong Sonicspine: It's 1764. The Teacher: *Smiles* Right! Student 5: *Gets up* Whoa... What happened? The Teacher: 15 times 1274? Student 5: AAAAH! *Faints again* Student 2: *Gulps* Is it 15295? The Teacher: No. Student 6: I doubt it's 15289. The Teacher: Nope. Student 7: 101010? The Teacher: Still no. Sonicspine: I've got it. 15288! The Teacher: *Big Grins* Correct! Now you earn this *Holds the Bronze Math Master award* Now, Take this award. and if you know more, You'll get an silver and a gold! Sonicspine: Yay! *Holds the award and goes outside and puts it on his Igloo* Sonicspine's Dad: Wow, You're sure good at Math. Sonicspine: Indeed. That coat sure looks shiny (Staring at the gold coat at the Clothes shopping) Here I... *Splashes off the pool* COME! Category:Penguins